Just Brothers
by DanoR1392
Summary: Fred is angry that George broke their promise back in the third year he reflects on how their bromance all started because of a dare, the jealousy he felt,anger,pain and loathing towards his twin and his twins lover. until he got a taste of George that


_**This goes along with my series Harry potter and the Hogwarts Chat Line Baadd Idea and it's sequels Harry Potter and the Troubled Teens and Harry Potter and the Turbulent year (Just brothers is from this section of the story) but does not have to be read together. Both can be separate stories.**_

_**Miles is a real character from the HP series. I own nothing only Danny and Alex Anderson. The rest is not mine.**_

Rated R

Warnings: Course language, anal, Male/Male, and Female/Female pairings, Oral sex, Sexual situations, BD, incest, slight rape, violence, little angsty at the end.

Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE Angie/Katie (Dare), Miles/George, Fred/George.

. . . Story Begins . . .

It had all started out innocently enough, now that he thought about it. They were thirteen after all. Fred looked over and watched his brother flirt with his girlfriend Danny. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He wanted him all to himself.

It was wrong but honestly, he didn't give a flying fuck. They made a promise to each other and George broke that promise.

It started during their third year at Hogwarts. Fred and George had gone with a few friends to a spare classroom to play a traditional game of truth or dare. They had been doing this every Friday night since the middle of second year. As it was at that particular moment in time, Christmas break was just two weeks away.

The participants in his year were, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and Katie, who were all in Gryffindor and Miles who was in Slytherin. In the fourth year was Cedric from Hufflepuff. In the fifth year was Penelope who was in Ravenclaw, and Oliver who was in Gryffindor. Not a bad turn out what with 9 of them.

They were all seated on the floor, desks pushed out of the way so they could sit in a circle. A few dares had went by, all laughing even when the truths weren't overly funny. However, about ten minutes into the game is when things got a little strange.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Miles called out, a bored expression on his face.

"Dare." She said with a shrug. He smirked at her, brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Dare you and Angie to kiss." All the third and fourth years froze, the fifth to seventh cat whistled. The two girls looked at each other before shrugging and kissing quickly. They pulled apart and wiped their mouth.

"Fred," Katie said looking across the circle.

"I'm Fred." He said glaring and huffing. For once, someone was actually wrong.

"Oh, right, sorry, well, truth or dare?" The redhead shrugged.

"Dare I suppose?" Angie leaned over and whispered into Katie's ear, receiving a giggle. The twins looked at each other and raised a brow.

"Dare you to French kiss George." Everyone stiffened. The twins' eyes widened.

"W-what?" They said at the same time.

"Dare you to french him." Their mouths dropped and George spoke up.

"How about we don't and say we didn't?"

"Dare's a dare and you agreed to play the game." Cedric said with a shrug. The twins glared at him.

"Who asked you?" They yelled.

"Sorry boys but he has a point." Oliver said shifting uncomfortably. The twins looked at each other and gulped a disgusted look on their faces.

"B-But we're-" Fred started

"-brothers, same flesh and-" George practically shrieked

"-blood! You can't do this to us!" the twins finished together, a panicked expression on their faces.

"Just do it and get it done and over with so we can move on!" Miles growled at them, glaring with his dark brown eyes.

"But-"

"NOW!" The twins jumped and looked at each other. They squeezed their eyes shut and leaned in. Their lips brushed and they grimaced. The students went silent as they opened their mouths hesitantly before their tongues touched. They quickly pulled back and wiped their mouths.

"Hey!" Katie said, "I didn't say to stop! That was barely a kiss!" they groaned and looked back at each other before pressing their mouths together and opening them quickly. Fred dominated the kiss almost immediately. Their teeth clashed and they flinched and closed their mouths over their tongues, sliding the wet muscles together.

Their eyes relaxed as the kiss intensified. Suddenly it wasn't George he was kissing, at least he didn't think. It was wired. He never thought their first kisses would be with each other. They opened their eyes and gave Katie a pleading look.

"Oh alright, you can stop." They sprung apart making gagging noises and wiping their tongues on their sleeves.

And that was how it started. They didn't hold another truth or dare meeting until after the holidays, and during them, the twins were nervous around one another. When they returned and had the first truth or dare of the New Year, they had hoped everyone would have forgotten about the kiss.

But of course they didn't.

"George, truth or dare?" Alicia asked.

"Dare I suppose?"

"Dare you to French Miles without your shirts." Angie snorted and George just stared at her.

"I'd really rather not." The redhead said.

"I agree." Miles drawled.

"Come on, don't make him do this." Fred pleaded, George casting a sideways glance, appreciation shining in his eyes.

"Either him and Miles or him and _you_." Alicia said smirking.

"Mimi it is! Get hoppin' George!" Said twin's mouth dropped, Miles glared at his new nickname.

"FRED!" the younger brother hollered, hands flailing. Said boy raised his brow and shoved him towards the Slytherin. George pouted and crawled to the center, plopping on his arse with a huff. Miles rolled his eyes and moved to the center, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Come on Georgie." Angelina teased. The redhead pouted and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. Fred couldn't help making an appreciated noise when he noticed his brother had started working out. He had thought he was the only one. Well that explained why he would disappear for an hour each day.

Miles sat on his knees and leaned across catching George by surprise. The redhead closed his eyes and opened his mouth when he felt the tongue lick at his lower lip. The brunette pulled at the lip with his teeth before sliding his wet muscle into the others mouth, running it along George's tongue.

The redhead 'eeped' and subconsciously grabbed Miles' upper arms, eyes widening when he felt hands on his hips, thumbs brushing his bare skin. It felt good and it scared him.

"Calm down, it's just a kiss." The older boy murmured against the Gryffindor's mouth, tilting his head to the side and capturing his lips again. George had let out a quiet moan causing the other to smirk at him and the older slid his hands down to rest on the other's thighs. He moved his hands inwards and the younger gasped, body shivering slightly.

Both closed their eyes again as the younger squeezed the slightly older's biceps. Fred was livid. He didn't know why but he was angered by this.

"Alright! Stop it already!" George and Miles pulled apart, the latter smirking whilst the redhead panted, gulping more air into his lungs.

Fred had stood up and stomped off.

"Fred!" George grabbed his shirt and felt the hands on his thighs tighten. The brunette leaned over and whispered in George's ear.

"Meet me in the third floor washroom in 30 minutes; I need to talk to you."

"Eurm, ok?" George threw his shirt on, doing it up as he ran after his brother. He froze when he realized how tight his pants were. Blue eyes widened and his head snapped down. "Shit!" He groaned in annoyance and continued to the common room. He ran up the stairs to his dorm and took a few panting breaths before he opened the door and slipped in.

Fred's curtains were closed. He never closed them, well, sometimes but not usually! George walked over to the bed, trying to be quiet for the one other person in there sleeping.

"Fred?" He whispered, gathering the curtain in his hand.

"Leave me alone George. I need a moment." It was muffled and held no emotion.

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" There was no answer and the younger twin groaned in frustration. "Freddie, what's going on?"

"Just leave me be alright?" Fred growled out, obviously angry.

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning." George let go of the curtain and quietly left the room, sneaking down the stairs and out the common room. He made it down to the third floor washroom with hardly any problems. He walked in and huffed, moving to the sinks. He grabbed the ledge and stared down at the ceramic bowl, closing his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come." George jumped and spun, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the Slytherin leaning against the washroom stall. He leaned back against the sink, hands re-gripping it.

"Well, Fred was ignoring me anyways." He huffed out. Miles walked over and placed his hands on the sink next to George's. He leaned closer until their noses bumped. They were about the same height, the older only about a centimetre taller.

The redhead's eyes widened and he looked at the other. The taller smirked and leaned down, locking lips with the Gryffindor. George's eyes widened even further and he shivered when the other's hands left the sink and ran up and under his shirt, lifting the material up. The younger boy groaned and opened his mouth, licking at the others lip.

Miles smirked and pulled back, a disappointed noise leaving the other. He raised a brow and pulled George's shirt off, followed by his own. He reconnected their lips and ran his hand down the smaller's chest; lightly rubbing his fingers over the hardening buds. The shorter felt his member twitch and his breath caught.

Slowly George reached out and placed his hands hesitantly on the other's chest, moaning deep in his throat. Miles broke the kiss and trailed his lips across the other's cheek and to his ear, nibbling the lobe into his mouth.

"Oh fuck." The taller quickly wrapped an arm around the cursing boy's waist as the redhead's knees gave way. The brunette smirked and began sucking random patches of skin on the other's neck, biting once and a while at the same time.

The older boy hoisted the shorter up so he was sitting on the sink, biting harshly at the other's neck, a strangled cry leaving the thin lips. George's head lolled to the side and he tangled his hands in the brown locks, chest heaving and hissing with pleasure through his teeth.

Miles leaned further down and latched onto a dusty rose coloured nipple, the hands in his hair tightening and a pale back arching.

"Oh god!" Blue eyes squeezed shut and he panted. He felt hands on his inner thighs and groaned, remembering their dare. However, this time, the hands continued to slide up the loose material before lightly brushing his sac, earning a gasp from the younger.

George's body convulsed when nimble fingers undid his belt and opened his slacks. The brown eyed boy lifted him just enough to pull the other's bottoms off his hips and to his upper thighs before pulling them down the shorter's legs and tossing them aside. The redhead blushed and cleared his throat, wearing nothing but his socks and a tie.

He watched Miles undo his own bottoms and pull them down, stepping out of them and kicking the material to the side. The brunette grabbed his wand and locked the washroom door, silencing it as well.

"Lie on the floor." George's body shivered and he slid off the sink and laid himself on the cold floor, yelping.

"Fuck that's cold!" the redhead squirmed but soon stopped when the other crawled over him. "Eurm, why exactly am I lying on the floor?" the brunette rolled his eyes.

"If you haven't figured it out then you can just wait and see. Spread your legs." The redhead raised a brow but did as told. Miles said a strange spell and he watched a clear gel flow out of the want tip and onto the other's hand.

"What's that?" The Slytherin let out an annoyed breath through his nose and ignored the question, spreading the substance along three of his fingers.

"Would you just shut up for two damn minutes?" The redhead crossed his arms and huffed. He yelped when he felt something cold hit his back entrance. "Stay still, its fine. Promise you'll like it." The other said with a sultry voice.

"Why should I believe you? You're a Slytherin!" Miles rolled his eyes and pushed his digit in to the hilt, a hiss leaving the other. "See? Liar!" The brunette waved his wand lazily and George soon found himself stuck to the ground.

"I'll release you if you shut up and calm down!" He pushed a second finger in and the redhead cried out when he was scissored.

"How can I calm down when you have your damn fingers up my- OH FUCK!" A pale back arched and he hollered, panting loudly and moaning.

"See? Good" Miles said with a proud smirk.

"Oh shut up you bloody tosser!" a third finger pushed in and he flinched, biting his lip. Miles stretched him a bit longer before pulling them out and leaning over the other. He leaned down and captured the redheads lips in his own, snaking his tongue out to coax the other's to play.

George was so wrapped up in the kiss he hadn't noticed the other shift or remove the bond from his legs. He jumped however when his limbs were tossed over the other's shoulder, smirked on that sly face.

"What are you doing?" George suddenly felt nervous. "Uh, I'm not sure I like this, can we eurm, stop maybe?" Miles just raised his brow and the younger felt pressure on his back entrance. "Hey! N-no!"

"Calm down or I'll put a gag in your mouth." The redhead's mouth snapped shut. He had no idea what a gag was but it didn't sound pleasant. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, a whimper leaving him when he felt the other's head breach him. He grit his teeth and waited, forcing his pained cries down. He didn't want to have a 'gag'. He briefly wondered if it would literally gag him.

Miles grunted above him and stopped, fully sheathed inside the redhead's tight walls. George didn't know what to think. The brunette had his head on his shoulder as he pulled out and slowly pushed back in, forcing a hiss out of the clenched jaw.

Slowly the speed picked up and Miles panted, shifting slightly before ramming his hips forwards. A loud gasp left the redheads mouth, blue eyes snapping open and back arching. The Slytherin gripped his hips painfully tight and thrust forwards again, hitting the others prostate.

"Ah!" George closed his eyes and panted. The bonds on his wrists disappeared and his hands grabbed the other's shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh beneath his fingers, causing Miles to cry out and pick up his pace.

"Oh fuck your tight." The brunette raised himself on his knees, George lifting off the ground slightly; one arm wrapped around the pale back as he thrust down harder into the younger's body.

Neither heard the lock click. Neither heard the door open and neither saw the head peak in, blue eyes widening, and a pained expression in the white face. Neither heard the gasp and click of the door shutting again.

"Ah! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh, gods, h-harder, f-fuck yes, oh sshhit!" George's back arched and he screamed, shooting his seed between their bodies, never being touched. He clenched down on the other and Miles cried out, his orgasm filling the other to the brim. The brunette collapsed onto the smaller and huffed, catching he breath. He felt hands slide into his hair and massage his scalp.

"Mmm, that feels good." The brunette moaned, pulling out of the younger with a hiss. George's legs fell off the slim shoulders and he panted muscles stiff and sore. He could _feel_ the other's essence running out of him and he squirmed slightly, spreading his own cum between their bodies.

Miles pushed off the other, casting the cleaning charm on both him and George before helping the other up and getting dressed. The redhead shuffled his feet and looked up at the brunette.

"Alright, fine, come here." George beamed and kissed the other smiling into it. "Ok, now we need to get back to our common rooms. Meet me here tomorrow at eleven?" George nodded at him.

When he had got back to his common room he caught his brother's glare.

"Fred? Are you still mad at me?"

"Whore." George's eyes widened as his brother's curtain pulled close. Blue eyes watered and he slowly walked to his bed, undressing and pulling the curtains closed.

The meetings with Miles continued for another month, at least four times a week. Fred was beyond pissed at his brother. Couldn't he see it? One day, Fred pulled George aside and into an empty classroom on their way to lunch.

"Ow! Fred! What?"

"He's using you!" Fred hollered at him.

"What are you talking about?" The younger twin asked, looking at him strangely.

"Miles, he just wants a lay!" George laughed at his brother.

"We're not dating Fred; I just want a lay too." Fred stiffened. "Why are you so mad at me? Don't you wanna get laid?"

"No, I've no reason to! You shouldn't either! He's a _boy_ George and a _Slytherin!_"

"And you're an ass." George said with excitement before scowling and turning to leave.

"No don't you dare leave!" Fred jumped in front of the door, blocking the way, arms straight out at his sides.

"Freddie, move. I'm hungry and I need food." George said with a sigh.

"Promise to stop seeing Miles and I'll move."

"What? Fred! What the hell! Just move!" George tried to shove his brother out of the way, Fred tripped him and George yelled, grabbing his brother's robes, pulling him down on top of himself. They landed with a distressed oof. They groaned and Fred went limp, dropping his head.

"Please George." His head was buried in his brother's neck, squeezing his robes.

"Why are you really bothered by this Fred? What's going on with you?"

"I don't know, just, please! I feel so sick when I see you two together! Please!" he pleaded with his twin.

"Fred, are you, jealous?" George asked, raising a brow.

"What? No!"

"Ok, then get off me so I can go shag him" Fred growled against the others neck.

"No! Stay away from him George! I don't want you near him!" Fred said snapping his head up.

"Well I want to be near him! He makes me feel good Fred! Why should I not be allowed that?"

"You just don't get it! Just stop going near him!"

"NO!" George yelled at him

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"WHY?" Fred slammed his mouth down on George's, a startled gasp leaving said boy. Fred snaked his tongue in and George bit it, shoving his brother off. Fred yelped. "What the _HELL_ is wrong with you!" George stood up and glared down at his brother, a look of disgust on his face and in his voice.

"Georgie I-"

"Leave me alone." George stormed out of the classroom. Fred spat a bit of blood on the floor, eyes watering. He really fucked up that time.

He skipped the rest of the day when he saw his brother slam Miles into a wall and slam his mouth against him, the brunette directing them to the washroom, undoing his clothes on the way. Fred continued to his dorm and crawled onto his bed, closing his curtains.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Fred? Psst, Fred!" Someone shook his shoulder and he groaned waving an arm attempting to shoo the evil person away. He felt the bed dip and hear the curtains closed, someone saying a silencing spell in the process. "Fred please!"

The person huffed and lay down behind him, cuddling up against his back. "Please Freddie?" Blue eyes snapped open. There was only one person who called him that.

"George?" The arm on his waist pulled him closer. He heard the sniff and was suddenly concerned. He turned around, meeting watery blue eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I bit you!" Fred raised his brow at the other.

"Oh, is that why there was blood in my mouth!"

"Fred!" Said boy sighed.

"It's alright, I get it. You were repulsed and creeped out-"

"No." George said determination on his face.

"Pardon?"Fred asked, confusion written in his features. His eyes widened when his brother sat up, turning his body and pushing Fred onto his back. He leaned over him and locked eyes.

"I was scared, not repulsed. You surprised me, not creeped me out." George whispered, slowly coming closer to the other. Fred gulped as his breathing picked up. He leaned up and pulled his brother's head towards his, forcing their lips together. Teeth clanked and both moaned. Fred rolled them and ground his hips down into his brothers. Panting into the younger's mouth.

"Oh fuck Georgie." Said boy sighed and yanked his brother's pyjama top off before lifting his upper body to pull his school shirt over his head. Fred attached his mouth to the others neck and George shivered as the loving, but rough kisses and bites were showered long his neck. If Miles made him feel good, then Fred made him feel like he was flying.

His back arched and he hissed when teeth tugged at his nipple. He felt his brother pull his bottoms down and toss them aside, followed by the older twins. George panted and locked his blue eyes with identical ones. He watched his brother slide down his legs and snake his tongue out, lapping at the pre cum gathering on his member.

"Oh gods!" George panted and fisted his hands in the others hair, spreading his legs wide and arching. Fred smirked and pressed his lips over the head. He made a slight face at the taste. He knew it wasn't going to taste like the best thing in the world, but at least it didn't taste horrid, just . . . different. George bucked causing the one atop to cough.

Fred pinned the other's hips down and concentrated, swallowing the member as far as he could. George cried out and tightened his hands, yanking the strands.

"Please Fred, please!" said boy pulled back and looked at his brother slightly confused. Then his eyes widened. "Please." George whispered again, cradling his brother's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "Please."

Fred crawled up his brother and summoned his wand, casting George's favourite spell before Fred reached between them and probed his brother's entrance. He watched the younger's face carefully before pushing in. He carefully stretched his twin before slathering his member with lube.

George looked at him a little confused. Miles didn't do that, he just stretched him. He felt Fred line up and push forwards. He gasped and his brother slid in smoothly. So that's why he added some to his shaft!

"Oh, fuck!" Fred panted, heat consuming him. For a second there he thought he came but let out a relieved sound when he realized he hadn't. He pulled out, locking eyes with his brother and pushed back in.

He watched George's eyes become lidded as he tilted his head back, moaning loudly. It felt good, very good. He picked up the pace and thrust forwards a little harder. His knee slid causing him to thrust in harder at a different angel

"FUCK YES!" Fred jumped as his brother hollered and pushed his hips down onto the others. "D-don't stop!" The boy on top nodded and pushed forwards, another loud moan leaving his twin. He smiled and rammed his hips forwards faster and harder, watching his sibling face. His breathing picked up and he moaned loudly, pounding into the younger boy.

"Oh god, oh fuck oh, shit, shit, shit!" George smirked at his brother's words.

"Freddie?" said boy grunted and thrusted forwards again, sweat gathering along their bodies, causing them to slid together easier. "Am I your fist?" Fred nodded and panted, eyes squeezed shut. George grinned and forced his hips down to meet his brother.

Fred lost his rhythm and started to just snap his hips forwards, mouth open and gasping. George's back arched as his brother hit prostate harder with his harsh thrusts, ramming in faster and faster.

"Oh gods Fred! Ah, ah, ah! Yes oh god oh god, oh fuck, ah, ah I'ma I- I-" George hollered and his back arched, spraying Fred with his seed, some landing on his own chest, clamping down on the other.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! AH! George!" Fred cried out and collapsed onto his brother, panting hard.

"Fuck Fred." George ran his hands up and down the sweat slicked back, a sigh leaving the content boy resting on him.

"Promise me something George?"

"Hmm? What's that?" Fred pulled out, both hissing and pushed up enough to lock eyes with George.

"Stop seeing Miles?"

"I promise." George said smiling.

"And promise me that we won't date anyone? Just you and me? Always you and me?" Fred said desperation in his voice.

"I promise Freddie." George leaned up and kissed him.

If Fred knew back then that his brother would become a mate for a Veela, he never would have kissed him. After that night, they never did have intercourse again. Once and a while they would please each other however it never escalated past that. He felt arms slide around him and looked to the side at his current lover Alex, George's girlfriend's brother.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Alex reminded him of George. They had the same sense of humour. He also had the red flaming hair. However, Alex wore glasses and had green eyes. A thin brow rose. "Earth to Fred, you in there?"

"Uh, yea sorry." Alex sighed and turned him around, forcing them to lock eyes.

"Look, I'm not a moron. I know that if Danny and I never came by you'd be upstairs shagging George as we speak. And I'm sorry that this happened, really I am." He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to the others. Fred allowed himself to fall into the kiss after all he wasn't stupid either. He knew he could never really have George.


End file.
